


Sticky in the Library

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, M/M, Oral Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: After Edward notices that Oswald is feeling overworked as the mayor, he sets up a little treasure hunt to help distract him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @geleaousfandoms my sweet little valentine, your gift is finally here! (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。You dropped me a few very lovely prompts, but I ended up doing this one: “Ed seeing that Oswald is working too hard in his duties as mayor, and ~distracting~ him”. I worked very hard to get this finished for you today. I felt horrible about the fact that it might be late, but it’s still Valentine's Day here in Kansas so I made it!!! I hope you like what I wrote. I feel that the end was a bit rushed, but I’m happy with the way it turned out. I hope you had a wonderful Valentine’s Day. It was a pleasure meeting you during this event. Happy reading!!

Mayor Oswald Cobblepot enters his office at city hall, returning from back to back council meetings and an interview with the press about the turnaround of Gotham’s crime wave. Though his encounters were full of praise— along with criticism, of course— over the job he’s done for the city, Oswald still feels a bit beaten up and worn out from working. He still has three hours of his official work duties to power through before he can return home and not have to think about the citizens of Gotham any further. He can’t wait to be at the mansion, snuggling in the comforting arms of the man he loves.

Oswald hasn’t seen his boyfriend/chief of staff, Edward Nygma, since his odd departure from the interview earlier. He thought it was out of character for Mr. Nygma to leave him alone and fend for himself against the media vultures, but he was still able to manage the crowd without his second in command.

“Mr. Mayor?”, a woman’s voice flows from the small intercom resting on Oswald’s desk.

Oswald presses his finger on the green reply button. “What?”, he gripes with annoyances, having specifically told the secretary not to bother him turning his paperwork today.

“I’m so sorry, sir,” she replied with hesitation somewhat crippling her speech. “I know my voice was the last thing you wanted to hear.”

“You’re absolutely right about that.”

“But you just got a letter from Mr. Nygma.”

Oswald cocks his head to the right, more annoyed with her now than ten seconds ago. “Why haven’t you brought it to me yet?”

“I was just making sure-”

He cuts her off, slamming his finger on the button just as he realized she was about to give an excuse. “Anything from Edward comes straight to me. No matter what.”

“I got it, sir. I’m so sorry.”

“Why aren’t you in my office with the letter?”, he sneers and just as he removes his finger from the green button, the doorknob rattles.

“I’m so sorr-”

Oswald cuts her off yet again with animated features, throwing his right hand up with a twisted grimace, gesturing for her to speak no more.

She shuffles to the solid wood desk, lips shut tightly, and lays the purple envelope on top. She then promptly exits just as quickly as she entered.

The Mayor waits until the door is completely closed before laying his hand on top of the paper and drags it closer. He fans himself with the letter, hoping to receive a light scent of Edward sweep over him and he isn’t disappointed when his nose is kissed with his lover’s fragrance. Heavenly. How could Edward have guessed that he would smell the letter?

Oswald then traces his finger over the writing on the face of the envelope; _To my beloved, Oswald._ He smiles taking the sharp letter opener out of the top right drawer of his desk and slashes it across the top of the note. He removes the folded paper inside and reads Edward’s exquisitely curvy cursive handwriting.

> _My apologizes for walking out on the media crowd today. You were handling the feeding frenzy exceptionally, but I couldn’t help but notice something. Something about you that you hide very well from others, but I can see right through you, Mayor Cobblepot._

Oswald can not hold back the luminescent smile curling upon his face with every word he reads.

> _I could tell that you were feeling overworked and stressed by the time you walked out on the stage today. I’ve noticed your mood draining all week. Though you claim that you’re well, I know that you’re lying. Carrying the weight of a city could lower even the strongest of men. And you, Oswald Cobblepot, are one of the strongest I know. I want to help relieve your mind of some of that weight. Even if only for a moment._
> 
> _I know that you’re appreciative of the thought of my letter to you, but you’re most likely wondering; ‘What’s the point this? You could have told me any of this in person.’_

Edward is absolutely right in his assumptions. Wondering what the point of the letter is exactly what’s on the Penguin’s mind. He’d preferred to have heard all of this face to face, holding the hand of his chief of staff and kissing him on his delicious pink lips after speaking their praises. But Edward’s thoughtfully written letter will have to work for now.

> _Well, Mr. Mayor, the point is a distraction._
> 
> _You need to take your mind off of work and I know the perfect way to do so. A treasure hunt._
> 
> _(I can picture you rolling your striking cyan eyes the moment you read that this was about playing a game. But I assure you, my little bird, this will be well worth the adventure.)_

Oswald laughs briefly in the palm of his hand. Sometimes he can’t believe how well Edward knows him.

> _To win the game and claim your prize, you must find the items that are the answers to two riddles. There’s no time limit to complete the tasks, but I must warn you, your prize will not wait forever for you to find it. I suggest that you start quickly._
> 
> _To begin, all one has to do is avert his eyes to the ceiling._

Though the thought of the letter is impeccably charming, Oswald doesn’t see how a game will help ease him of any stress, especially one involving riddles. Edward is the one with the fondness for games.

Oswald gazes up and hanging on the blade of the ceiling fan is a green envelope with a question mark. Why didn’t he noticed this upon entering the office? He picks up his cane resting by the desk and knocks the envelope dangling from a thin thread like a pinata. The Penguin stares at the letter now resting on the floor, wondering what could possibly be waiting for him at the end. He greatly enjoys prizes and appreciates the effort his boyfriend took into planning his game in under an hour.

The Mayor waddles to the note and lifts it from the floor, deciding not to take for granted Edward’s effort to make him feel better.

> _I knew you couldn’t resist playing, my love. Here’s your first riddle._
> 
> _I’m spread out before being eaten. Your tongue can get me off. Sometimes, people like to lick my nuts._
> 
> _What am I, Oswald?_

The little bird’s cheeks burn a vibrant red, haven’t the faintest idea that the game would be naughty. He doesn’t even know where Edward is to lick his nuts…… Wait!

Oswald snorts, “It’s peanut butter.” Finally able to dig his mind out of the gutter. “Why on earth would the first answer be Ed? Don’t be an idiot,” he mumbles to himself, shaking his head and staggers out of the office. He travels down to the cafeteria to find a jar of the salty protein-rich spread.

##  **———-**

In the kitchen of the city hall cafeteria, far back in the pantry behind all the canned goods, Oswald searches for a jar of peanut butter. For some reason, he thought the cupboards would be full of the stuff, but he finds himself growing slightly annoyed in the hunt. Why the hell would Edward ever think this would be fun? Maybe the answer to the riddle isn’t peanut butter at all.

After searching almost endless rows of canned foods, the Mayor finally finds what he’s looking for; a single jar of smooth peanut butter with another note attached to the underside of the unopened plastic package. When he pulls out and opens the folded card inside the green envelope, rainbow colored star shaped confetti cascades to the floor. Oswald beams at the magical display, never has he been awestruck to see multi-colored prices of glittering plastic. He watches as the last blue star hits the tile floor, then reads the contents of the card.

> _You did it, Oswald! I always believed you could. If you solve this next riddle, you win._
> 
> _Are you ready to play?_

“Pff,” Oswald huffs with a shrug of his shoulder. “What does he expect me to do, answer back?”

> _Yes, I do actually want you to answer that._

“Dammit! How does he do that?”, he grips at the card, noticing that he’s having more fun with this than he thought. “Fine—” rolls his eyes— “I’m ready.

> _Fantastic!…. Here’s your last riddle._
> 
> _In a building full of knowledge and thousands of leather spines, you’ll find the answer to any question and your prize._

Oswald takes a moment to think and reads over the riddle again. The clue that instantly jumps out at him are the leather spines. They have to be books, at least that what he hopes. There’s no other explanation. And the building…. Well…. It has to be a library. Oswald believes this has to be the answer. He’s utterly surprised at how last he was able to solve the riddle. Maybe all the time he’s spent with Edward has started to rub on him.

Now with an idea of where to find his boyfriend. Oswald scoops up the jar of peanut butter and both of his letters to meet Edward Nygma across the street from city hall at the Gotham Library.

##  **———-**

Upon stepping into the eerily empty house of books, Mayor Cobblepot peeks down aisle after aisle of tall shelves in the search for his boyfriend. His heart thumps rapidly in his narrow chest, finally finding Edward in the back of the building tucked away in a cozy reading cove. Oswald gazes at his restful lover, lying on his back on top of the pillowy bench in his dark green suit with a gold bow adhered to his forehead. Oswald’s eyes shimmer like a galaxy of stars as he takes in the breathtaking sight. He staggers as quietly as he can to the reading nook and presses a tender kiss upon the riddle man’s lips like a knight awakening his sleeping prince.

Edward breathes in deeply through his nose the instant his lips were touched against the another. He moves his right hand from underneath his head and rests it upon the nape of Oswald’s neck, gently twisting his fingers in his short dark hairs. After kissing for what seemed like eons, Edward slowly breaks off their connection, sliding his hand to the Penguin’s cheek. “I knew you could find me,” he vibrates on the little bird’s lips and draws Oswald back in for another sweet kiss.

“Mmm….” The Penguin sighs, carefully dropping down to his knees to be at Edward’s level. He moves Edward’s other hand from underneath his head and lays it flat on his hammering heart, knowing that Edward would cherish the rhythm he’s set Oswald’s heart to pace.

“What a majestic beat.” He turns onto his side, coming face to face with his boyfriend. “Did you have fun with the treasure hunt, my little bird?”

“I had more fun then I thought I would on one of these things,“ Oswald says, removing the bow from Edward’s head and sticks the adhesive side on the label of his purple, black and gray pin-striped longtail suit, receiving a light chuckle from Edward. “But I’m not too sure about the prizes I was promised,” he teases, beaming down at his boyfriend.

“Well, I did plan to make things more exciting. Why do you think I had the library cleared and made you find a jar of peanut butter.” He winks, booping a slim finger on the tip of Oswald’s pointed nose.

The Penguin cheeks bloom a rosy pink. “Edward,” he says with a light giggle in the back of his throat.

“You did bring the jar, right?” Edward cocks his right brow.

“Yes, I did.”

“Good.” Edward sits up on the bench and swings his lift leg over Oswald’s head so that his boyfriend is between his thighs. He laughs at the animated expression on the Mayor’s face. Seeing the stressful weight from work lifted from Oswald’s shoulder is all Edward wanted to accomplish and it appears that his mission was successful. “You like where all of this is headed, don’t you?”, he whispers, slowly tilting forward. Edward rests his brow against Oswald’s and slides his hand down the side of his leg, secretly grabbing the jar of peanut butter from the floor.

“Mhm….,” Oswald hum, licking his lips in anticipation of another kiss.

“I know how much you love smooth peanut butter, Mr. Penguin.” He brushes his lips against Oswald teasingly, then straightens his back and removes the lid from the jar. “Have you ever wondered —” smears a small bit of the peanut spread on his bottom lip— “if it tastes different on me?”

“Not until recently.” Oswald smiled, placing his hands on Edward’s thighs, pushing himself against the other man’s body, taking the bottom lip between his own. Oswald sighs, suckling sweetly at Edward peanut flavored pouty lip. “Mmm…”, he moans and pulls away, trailing a thin strand of saliva between them. “It does taste different.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Then—” Oswald dips his finger in the open jar and slowly glosses his lip with the spread, batting his long mascara painted lashes— “taste for yourself.”

The Riddler quickly grabs Oswald cheeks smushing them together as he brings Oswald’s face into his. He kisses this beloved firmly, stealing away his breath, licking off the peanut butter. He suddenly ends the kiss just as swiftly as he pressed them together, gasping for air. “You’re right—” nips at Oswald’s bottom lip, resting the jar on the cushioned bench— “I’ll never doubt you again.” He takes Oswald by the hands and helps him up to his feet, then gives him his seat on the bench. He steps back and pops open the buttons on his suit jacket, eyeing at his lover with a lascivious gaze.

“Are you going to strip for me, Mr. Nygma?” Oswald asks, voice huskier than moments before. The glow in Edward’s captivating brown eyes has caused his center to flutter with anticipation.

Edward doesn’t reply. He smirks at Oswald as he slowly slides the jacket off of his shoulders and allows it to slump to the floor, then he loosens the windsor knot on his black palsy tie.

Oswald reaches out for Edward, hooking his right hand in his partner’s pants, pulling the Riddler close. “I don’t think I can just watch.” He leers up at him, unbuckling Edward’s leather belt. “I’m good with my hands—” slides his hand inside his boyfriend’s pants, wrapping it around his semi-stiffness— “and I need to use them.”

“Uh…”, Edward grunts the instant his shaft in enclosed in Oswald’s warm palm. He fists his hands in the Penguin’s raven locks, burying his face in their silky strands. “Your hair—” his body quivers from the skillful tugging at his cock— “always smells amazing.” Kisses the crown of his head.

With his free hand, Oswald pushes Edward’s pants just under his plump cheeks, freeing his boyfriend’s package. He leans into Edward’s sex, licking his rosy tip like a melting popsicle, feeling the Riddler’s body succumb to his touch.

“Oh, Oswald….”,  he breathes heavily, eyes rolling to the back of his skull. “I was supposed to pleasure-” Edward’s words are abruptly cut short when Oswald forces his peanut butter coated fingers into his mouth. “Mmm….” Edward swirls his tongue around the digits, cleaning off the sticky substance. “It tastes so different off of you,” Edward snarls animalistically, cock growing thicker with each stroke of Oswald’s tongue. How did he find himself in this position? He was supposed to be the one to shower Oswald in bliss. “Ah… Oh, Oswald,” he mufflers softly, exhaling between words. “Please stop,” he urges.

Oswald removes Edward’s full erection from his moist lips and gazes up at his lover with confusion plastered on his features. “What’s wrong?”, he asks, drying the drool from the corner of his mouth.

“Nothing, my love.” He takes a step back. “Everything felt incredible.”

“Why did you stop?”

“This was never about me.” Edward fixed his eyes longingly into Oswald’s loving gaze. “I was supposed to please you.”

“You are pleasing me, Ed. I take pleasure—” he latches onto Edward’s waist and draws him back in, unbuttoning his green shirt from bottom to top— “in making you feel good.” He kisses Edward’s lean stomach, tracing his tongue around his lover’s navel.

He holds Oswald by the back of the head as he slips his other hand into his bunched up pants, taking out a small bottle of lubrication and drops it on the bench.

“You’ve prepared for everything—” the Penguin swipes a bit of peanut butter on Edward’s belly and slowly licks it off with his slick tongue— “didn’t you?”

“I had to take a little trip back home—” he lowers his head watching as Oswald cleans his stomach free of peanut butter, relishing the sensation of his slippery tongue— “but it was well worth it for you to make me yours in this library,” he answers. And with that Oswald help, Edward removes his shirt, pants, and shoes. It doesn’t take long before he’s standing in front his lover in the full monty, rigid cock hanging freely between his thighs.

The Penguin drinks in Edward’s tall slender body, admiring every curve and the shadowy lighting cascading over his statuesque physique. It’s almost surreal that they’re in this library at this very moment, about to give each other their bodies in the most intimate way. Oswald pats his hand on the soft cushion beside him. Once. And then twice. “Come here,” he says with a smoky voice, licking his sticky lips.

Edward climbs onto the bench on his hand and knees at Oswald’s right side. He kisses his lover, delicately slipping his tongue between his lips, sharing the flavor of peanut butter between each other’s warm breath. He dips his left hand between Oswald’s thighs and separates his legs, caressing his palm against his boyfriend’s harden bulge.

Oswald gasps but he doesn’t break their connection, grazing his tongue across the bottom row of Edward’s straight teeth. He picks up the bottle of lube with one hand and pops open the top. Just out of the riddle man’s view, the Penguin squirts a generous amount into his right hand, then slowly ghosts the back of his hand down Edward’s spine causing his back to arch from the tickling sensation, and guides his glistening fingers to his lover’s hungry hole, smearing the lube around the brim of Edward’s ring. When  Edward opens himself wider, Oswald eases a finger inside. So warm. So tight. So inviting.

“Ah!”, the Riddler breathed against Oswald’s lips, finally breaking their kiss. He rolls his hips and clenches his muscle every time his partner’s finger dips inside of him. “Ah…. Ah….”, he whimpers.

One finger quickly becomes two, then three, scissoring the digits with each new entry, widening and relaxing Edward’s ring of nerves.

The arm holding Edward’s upper body nearly buckles when Oswald twists his fingers inside, but he keeps his balance. “Oh… Oh, Ossie….” His hand fumbled to loosen Oswald’s pants, but he manages to free his lover’s throbbing erection from its prison of clothing. Edward straightens his glasses on his face and doesn’t waste time slipping Oswald’s pre-cum slickened uncut cock between his hot wet lips. “Mmm…. Mmm….” He fills his mouth with half of Oswald’s length before taking a breath and gliding in the rest, saliva dribbles down his lips.

The Penguin’s eyes roll back in his head and he hits his skill lightly against the wall. “Oh, god,” he groans, quickening the hand in Edward’s round end, repeatedly pounding against his man’s little bead of nerves, knowing exactly how to work his body

“Uh…”, Edward’s muffled moan and the speedy smacking sound of Oswald’s hand fills the empty library. He removes Oswald’s saturated cock from his lips almost agonizingly slow and spits on the blushing tip before smoothing his tongue between the folds of his taut foreskin.

“F-fuck!”, Oswald stammers. Playing with his skin always pushes him to the brink.

The Riddler gently tug the skin between his delicate bruised lips and allows it to fall back to its natural position. There’s almost nothing that Oswald’s body does that doesn’t drive him wild. “Shit! Shit!”, Edward’s head flies up and his body tenses with pressure, but the sensation currently in his ass isn’t enough to release it. Edward straddles onto Oswald’s lap, causing the hand between his cheeks to fall out with his abrupt movements. He guides his boyfriend’s cock to his stretched out hole and sits on top of it, pushing every inch inside. “Yes!”, he cries, pouncing on top of the Penguin’s thickness. “Yes!” Digs his nails into the other man’s shoulders.

Oswald grips at Edward’s hips with one hand and cups the nape of his neck with the other, holding his lover’s head against his brow, heated breath misting each other’s faces. “You’re so dazzling, Ed—” he skates his hand down Edward’s sweaty heartless chest— “and smart.” Traces a finger around the brim of his navel before taking Edward’s hard flopping cock in hand and strokes his beloved’s shaft while kissing his luscious lips.

They indulge in each other’s bodies, being as close as two people could be, electricity surging between them.

“Oh… Ah…” Edward grinds his ass on Oswald cock, constricting his walls around his boyfriend. “Ah… Mmm… I’m gonna – gonna cum.” Drapes his arms around the birdie’s neck. “Cum – cum with me, babe,” he whispers between heavy breaths.

Oswald grabbed onto Edward’s apple shaped ass and separates his cheeks, stretching the Riddler’s hole ever wider. “Of course….. my sweet.”

Edward rides Oswald harder, jacking himself from hilt to tip. The smacking of their bodies grows louder each time they connect. “Ah… Ah… I love you so – so much, Os,” he pants, flushed body flooding with warmth. “Marry me….”, he whimpers. Edward never planned to ask Oswald for his hand in marriage, but this moment between them, the feelings he only has when then they’re together is something he wants forever. “Please?”, he begs.

Oswald’s eyes widen with surprise. His mind is clouded with sex that he can’t bring himself to answer coherently. “Ugh… Ugh…”, he grunts and the intense pressure built up within his core tighten his shivering body, both of them inching closer to the end. Oswald’s lips remain unable to shape the simple word that would answer Edward’s proposal, as Edward continues to drive Oswald’s cock deep inside of him.

In and out. Both of them moaning with every pounce.

Oswald clutches his jaw as his freckled checked blushes a bright shade of crimson, sensing his partner’s body stiffening above him. The pulsation around his cock and twitching of his balls have become too much to bare. Oswald manhood gushes uncontrollably deep inside his boyfriend’s greedy narrow hole, spilling an excessive amount of warm creamy seed. “Oh… Fuck… Yes!”, he sporadically blurts out, also answering Edward’s question with the relief of his release. “Yes! Yes!” And in that very instant, Edward’s hand is permeated with his own climax, both men cumming together in sexual bliss.

Edward falls onto Oswald’s shoulder and they both ride out the shocking waves of their orgasms, hearts racing rapidly, breathing profusely, basking in the euphoric sensation that this could be their lives forever.

After gaining back some control of himself, Edward lifts his head. He smiles down at Oswald, still catching his breath, and dig his cum stained fingers into the jar of peanut butter. “We need to seal it with a kiss.” He pushes his fingers into Oswald’s mouth and immediately presses their lips greedily together. They share the peanut spread and cum between them, swallowing bit by bit until there was no more.

Oswald gently pulls Edward’s head away, needing to take a moment to put everything in perspective. “Did I—” tips his head to the left— “just agree to a spontaneous marriage proposal during sex?”

“Yes.”

“And did we just seal that proposal with a semen and peanut butter flavored kiss?”

Edward’s smirks as he nods, adjusting his glasses.

“God, I love you!” The Penguin consumes Edward’s lips again, as Edward gently rolls his hips coating Oswald’s softening shaft with the release oozing from his opening.

“I love you too, Oswald.” He hugs his little bird, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Though he never foresaw marriage proposal happening today, he’s still over the moon that they are now fiancés.

“You made me forget about all the stress I felt today,” Oswald says, sliding his hands up and down Edwards bare back. “And made the happiest man by asking me to marry you.”

“That’s all I wanted to do.” Edward blows sweet kisses on the Penguin’s neck, then along his jawline. “We can continue to forget all your worries and travel to another world together,” his searing breath mummers on Oswald freckled skin.

Oswald sighs, closing his eyes to his lover’s welcomed embrace. “How do we do that, my sweet?”

“We are in a library.” Gently kisses Oswald earlobe before taking it between his lips. “I can read anything to you—” flicks the earlobe with his tongue— “and we can travel that word together,” he says hushedly.

“That sounds amazing.”

Oswald and Edward spend the greater amount of their evening alone at the Gotham City library, reading countless books to each other, making love to each other again and again.


End file.
